


Number Eight

by DJdjakko



Category: The Umbrella Academy, The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 07:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17845217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJdjakko/pseuds/DJdjakko
Summary: Number eight. Number eight that was all I was. The eight sibling of the Hargreeves family. I am the child who no one could lie too.





	1. Chapter 1

Number eight. Number eight that was all I was. Born with ash blonde hair and pale white skin I was only number eight too my father. I am the eighth child of Sir Reginald Hargreeves. Our family is complicated to say the least. We consist of One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven and last and nearly least Eight. We all developed our ability around the age of 3 too four. Well everyone except our sister Seven she was unremarkable on the surface. No abilities and amongst our siblings she doesn’t stand our much. However she can play the violin like no one else.  
Number seven and me are close enough. Okay that is a lie she is the closest thing I have to a friend. You see the others don’t really like having me around. I have the unfortunate ability to make others around me speak the truth only the truth and nothing but the truth and too be honest it pissed people of. The ability to lie was the most beloved to have but with me around no one could lie. Im thirteen and I already know that Four is himosexual, Five is calculating how to travel through time, One and Three have a crush on each other and much more. See thats why Seven is my friend she has no secrets she is just naturally honest. Which is a relief because I hate liars. It's just something about that everyone always tries to lie to me and I hate it. She had helped me through the pain when Father forced us to get umbrella tattoos and I had helped her make an umbrella sticker.  
One unfortunate dinner we were all eating whilst listening to some quite uninteresting recording about mountain climbing. I was just pleasantly reading when Five started asking Father about time travel. He made some weird analogy about Ice water and pinecones. I honestly didn’t understand it and I prided myself on my intellect being the second smartest to Five. Suddenly Five rushed out of the room with Father shouting at him. After that we never saw Five again. Father had a painting of him commissioned.  
After that the house became more somber less jovial. I started spending even less time with the others and mostly just listened too Seven play the violin. I remember one night when I couldn’t sleep because of aches from one of Fathers exercises where three had of mistake hit me with a Knife in the freaking arm. I had gone over to Seven to see if she was awake when I realised the door was open. Now normally I would have just shrugged this of and gone back to bed but my the the slight blood loss was making me a little more curious so I walked around the house. When I finally found her she was preparing a peanut butter marshmallow sandwich.  
“ I thought you didn’t like peanut butter?” I asked starling her.  
“ Don’t scare me like that!” She shout whispered.  
“ Sorry I was looking for you. I couldn’t Sleep” I answered att her quizzical expression. “ Why are you down here?” She didn’t answer physically pushing her lips together trying too keep herself from telling the truth. “ You don’t have to tell me!” I said urgently noticing the stress of trying to resist the truth.  
“ Thanks” She said looking relieved. So she left the sandwich on the floor and we both went upstairs to our separate rooms. The night after that she was there again and again and again. Until one night when we headed back up the stairs she quietly whispered to me.  
“ Its for Five” And after that we would meet every night and prepared peanut butter marshmallow sandwich.  
A couple weeks after that Two or as he now called himself Diego decided we should have names like mother and father. He let Mother give us the name and I became Joshua. Seven became Vanya which I thought was a very nice name. Even after gaining a name I was still just eight to our father.  
A year later when we all where fourteen Six died. It was tragic to say the least. Father had commemorated him with an iron statue of him in the garden beside the old oak. All I remember was crying, Four telling me he was much higher than usual whilst crying and Vanya playing a beautiful sad melody. That was when they started leaving first was Numb-Diego he had left in the middle of the night no goodbyes with all of his knives. I only remember Mother being slightly less cheerful which was surprising mostly because it was the first time I discovered Mother had anything resembling emotions. Me and Diego had had a strained relationship mostly because of my slight discomfort with Grace. Everything about her was to perfect her smiles to shining her eyes to warm. There was also the fact whenever she told me anything I was unable to know if she was lying. As it turned out my abilities only worked on something that breathed and was you know alive. I did however miss him he was still my brother. When we were younger he had noticed I wasn’t that great at fighting and had taught me to throw knives i’m mediocre compared to him. After that Klaus left I remember helping him pack and giving him the address to a rehab clinic. Then came Three it had only been a brief nod and then she disappeared to become an actress.  
To be honest I only stayed because Vanya did. Me and Luther where honestly on terrible terms. I may or may not have made him confess all his secrets once when we had an argument. I tried apologising but the damage was done. So when Vanya packed her violin I packed my things and left with her. After that I had spent several years studying to become a lawyer. I keep in contact with Vanya through emails and was pleasantly surprised when I read her book. I had later when I had started a successful law firm meet back up with Klaus when he came drunk into my apartment.  
“ How did you find me” I asked looking down at him.  
“ I read about you in the news” He slurred holding up a newspaper with a picture of me on the front page. It was a simple case of getting an abusive celebrity in prison. All I had to do was ne around him and he spoke the truth.  
“ What are you doing here?”  
“ Can’t I just visit my brother?” He said with does damn puppy eyes.  
“ Fine come in but don’t mess around I just cleaned” My apartment was less than modest with two floors and a balcony pool I lived in the same kind of comfort as in the estate.  
“ This place is fancy!” Klaus said looking around.  
“ Steal anything and your dead.” I said in an icy tone. “ So why are you really here?” I saw him trying to restrain himself from speaking but he was either to drunk or too high to succeed.  
“ Diego wouldn’t let me crash at his place and dad would just be a prick if I was around”  
“ Fine take the third guest room. But I implore you not to mess anything up or you will be greeted by hell” I said as I was hugged from behind. I allowed him to stay permanently as long as he continued to go to rehab and didn’t bring any alcohol or drug into my apartment.  
The night Father had died I had been speaking to client. The client had somehow come to the insane conclusion that I was blackmailing them. They had been raving about legality of it all when I had felt a notification from my phone. When I read the news I had started laughysterically with the client in question looking terrified. That day I had left my office with a bounce in my step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a calm little pre funeral chapter! Hope you enjoy!

I don’t remember much of the ride to the old prison we called home. I was so high of the fact the old bastard had finally passed away that the tripp there was just a blur. I do however getting into my black packard light eight. You may be asking why I had a car that was older than Reginald himself when because I just liked it honestly. That was a thing I had learnt quickly about myself when I left the academy. I liked spending specifically to buy things that made me happy. This could range from buying, repairing, upgrading and maintaining an old car all by hand I should point out to buying two copies of “My life as number seven” one to keep as a treasure and the other to read for fun. 

It was the second reason I became a lawyer or maybe why i continued being a lawyer. You see I became a lawyer because I honestly believed that helping people through the law and not via killing others was the right thing. However I quickly learnt that being a lawyer was less about helping the innocent and more about pushing the limits of the law without breaking it. However this had come been to my advantage because less than one years after I left the academy I came back. I had worn the nicest suit I had. When I entered Pogo had greeted me before Luther came it was before he had decided to travel to the freaking moon. He only glared and followed me into Father’s office.  
“ Number Eight what is the meaning of this intrusion?”  
“ Im suing you for parental neglect, inhuman treatment of children, child abuse and over fifty other things. That's only Klaus file. I can take you to court for each on of my siblings” I had answered him cold and calculated because I knew it was the only way to speak to the old git. That’s when Luther decided to intervene.  
“ How dare you? He is our father! He raised us!” He shouted moving to grab my shoulder. That's when I give him the glare father had used oh so effectively. I was glad to see I could recreate its effekt.  
“ You lay a hand on me I will make sure you spend four years in prison” I said coldly. After that I had given father the option either to go publicly into court or give me ten percent of his wealth. He had agreed on the second most likely just to make me leave him alone old prick. Luther didn’t even speak to me as I left a lot richer, I said my goodbyes to Pogo and reluctantly said goodbye to Grace. After that I shared the money with my four remaining siblings. Allison and Diego had said their thanks and left. Vanya and me had eaten together and I helped her move into a new apartment. Klaus was the hard one. I knew if I just gave him the money he would simply buy his own coffin so instead I got him his own apartment beside mine somewhere he could kall his own. Where when shit faced and high he could come home and rest. The rest of his money I hid away for when I could trust him not to kill himself.

When I finally came back to the old prison I was greeted by an empty ghost of a house. I decided to head up the stairs to the one place I could remember Father’s office. When I headed there I saw Klaus walk past carrying a big golden chest thing I was gonna stop him but realised being back here he just might need to take the edge of. When I entered the office I was greeted by my two least favorite sibling One and Three.  
“ Well if it isn’t the lover birds” I said entering the office with what I would describe as style. Three just rolled her eyes whilst One just glared. Speaking of One.  
“ You sure have grown. Is it the moon cheese?” Three silently chuckled whilst Luther started keeping his lips shut looking like he was choking.  
“ Shit! Sorry One you don’t need too tell me!” att that he gasping for air. Before grabbing me by the neck of my button up shirt and lifting me of the ground.  
“ Don’t ever ask me anything again I feel very uncomfortable with the truth and feel like you would use it against me. Fuck” He whispered the last part before leaving in anger.  
“ So still haven't learned to control that yet?” Three asked me.  
“ Like I told you when we were kids there is nothing to control. It just happens” At that she just smiled to herself.  
“ I see you have really gone for the entire lawyer vibe” She said glancing at my clothes. Now to put it simply I was profesional. I wore dark blue trousers, A white button up shirt, a cotton vest on top with a coat on toap to finish the entire get up. The only thing that didn’t look profesional was my facial area. In the years outside the house I had become less pale and my hair had grown to shoulder length. In other words the top of my body looked like I whore a lion wig and I loved it.   
“ What you don’t like?” I asked doing a little spin.  
“ You look like Dad” Att that I froze. “ I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that” Three started apologising but I cut her of.  
“ It’s not your fault. I should get going have you seen Vanya or Four?” I asked feeling myself very uncomfortable.  
“ Diego” She answered.  
“ What?” I asked confused.  
“ His name is Diego not Four!” She answered looking pissed. Before I could answer she had already left the office. I walked over to one of Father’s old cabinets and picked out one of his antique knives and then threw it bulsey between his eyes in that stupid painting he had in here.  
“ I'm not like you” I told it mostly hoping the old pricks ghost could hear me.  
Later when we were all gathered in the library One proposed discussing the bastards funeral. To the right of me Vanya was sitting fidgeting I had hugged her when we finally saw each other again. Behind me Klaus was carrying a drink of some kind of poison before sitting att the same couch as me and Vanya forcing me to scotch over. Three was casually leaning against the window table. F- Diego was standing beside One twirling his knife. Whilst I was calmly wearing my reading glasses whilst reading “Metro 2035”. Before One could continue his talk about monocles he was interrupted by Diego.  
“ Since when did you have glasses” Putting down my book I took of my round glasses putting them back in there case.  
“ There reading glasses” At that Three helpfully asked.   
“ Aren't you a bit young to need reading glasses?” Att that I just coldly replied.  
“ Your a bit old to be spreading rumors” I carefully said it to make sure it wasn’t a question. At that she looked even more pissed. I just grinned the way I remember Five doing when he was being sarcastic. I did however feel slightly guilty. She looked like the rumor remark genuinely hurt her. I couldn’t figure out why she always rumored people to get what she wanted. Maybe they actually could grow who knew. Then One started talking again and lets just say it didn’t end well. He thought that one of US killed Father I mean sure I had considered strangling him with one of the whips I had learned to use but we all know Father was not a man to be trifled with. Att that we all left the library. I stayed planing to read more however Four had the same idea so I left as after a bit of awkward silence. On the up the stairs I saw Vanya.  
“ Hey I’m heading to the roof wanna come?” I asked smiling.  
“ No I think im just gonna think for a bit sorry”  
“ Nothing to apologise for” I said grinning before leaving for the roof. When I got the I remembered the countless nights I had been up here training to be able to keep up with the others. You my powers whereas useful in a fight as a piece of paper. Actually scratch that you can choke somebody to death with a piece of paper. My powers were just useless so to keep up I learned to kick as on my own. It’s how I became so used to strangling people with a whip.  
After a bit of sky gasing a I heard the gentle sound of One’s radio playing “ I think we're alone now” why One had a radio that could play through the entire house even the roof I would never know however I feel myself moving to the beat. Now my dancing was never as the kids say “good” however I knew how to disco! Which basically meant I knew how to make my hands go in circles and point them to the sky.


End file.
